


Yo, Double or Nothin'? (image)

by saiyajinsama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Boners, Breasts, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta Smut, Dick Pics, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hardcore, Jealousy, Large Cock, Multi, Muscles, NSFW Art, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyajinsama/pseuds/saiyajinsama
Summary: Goku flanks a busy Bulma...
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Son Goku/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 34
Collections: Roshi's Nut Busters





	Yo, Double or Nothin'? (image)

**Hits over 30,000!?!** Stay saiyan, you sick fucks—and clear your fuckin' pipes.


End file.
